


Once upon a time

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [2]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Brett is lowkey a dad, Gen, Young people being dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Brett met Aleks and Aron





	Once upon a time

Aleks was already a criminal when he met Brett for the first time. He knew how to use a variety of weapons, from guns to knives, but he was mostly a feral cat, easy to kick away. Like, the Russian used to scam people, pickpocket, seduce and threaten. He injured people when needed but never killed.

Brett could kill with his fists, did that once even, he was running away from his past but never leaving the criminal life he was so efficent in. He needed a crew, but was already one by himself.  
That kid was nothing to him.

They met at a bar, Brett was drinking his worries of the week away, and Aleks was looking for somebody to rob. The younger smoothed his way in the bar, using a fake ID, looking confident enough to get your attention and awkward enough to think you could use him.

Brett barely looked at him, more interested in his drink, really, and Aleks walked past him anyways. For sure, the beard looked a bit intimidating coupled with his awful mood, but he was also alone and that made him a potential victim.

But no, Aleks sat down next to a middle aged dude that started smiling as soon as he saw the young face. Brett frowned, not wanting to spy but also pretty sure that the kid wasn’t in age and the small talk he heard confirmed that they didn’t know each other.

Frankly, the man looked like a predator, and the kid seemed too candid to realize. That made Brett’s skin crawl, he wanted to punch the dude into oblivion. But something ever weirder was happening, because the kid was seducing the man, trying to get him out the bar, smooth talk to get him where he wanted.

The man was stupid, enchanted by the soft skin, the kind eyes and his smooth hair. Empty promises, all of them.

Brett realized he stared too long when the younger stared back. A little shake of his young head, the right expression and Brett understood that it was just a plan, that the young man was more dangerous than he appeared.

But still, something inside Brett wanted to be sure, because he would never forgive himself if it wasn’t the case. As the fruit cocktail Aleks’ ordered was finished, he huried up the man to go somewhere else. They stood up and walked away.

Brett followed from a safe distance, not wanting to alarm the duo. He was sure that the younger noticed anyways, he kept glancing behind him from time to time.

At a point, the man pushed the younger in a small alley. It seemed unexpected because the younger screamed briefly. Brett walked faster, hearing punching noise, and arrived in the dark place where he saw the man on the floor trying to protect his face while the younger kept kicking him in rage.

“You couldn’t fucking keep it for ten fucking minutes, you freak !”

As soon as Aleks saw Brett, he took a knife out of his pocket, ready to defend himself.

“What, you work with that piece of shit ?” his voice cracked, he sounded nervous, scared.

Brett held his hands up, not moving from his spot. His eyes leaving the pathetic man protecting his face, like he was innocent, to stop on the panicked rage of the younger.

“Are you okay ?” he asked, as calm as he could

“Yeah, I am.” The knife in Aleks’ hand was shaking, he was unsure once again.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I just wanted to make sure that weirdo wouldn’t touch you.”

Brett was saying the truth but maybe his apparence of a large man with a beard wasn’t the most comforting vision for a skinny kid right now.

The kid, Aleks, seemed a little more confident for some reason, the knife a bit more steady, Brett noticed.

“That fucking weirdo is rich, and I wanted him to take me to his fucking house, okay ? We need money and you ruined us !”

“Us ?” So the kid wasn’t alone ?

Brett’s question was answered when someone cleared their voice behind him. He turned his head and saw a smaller kid, asian, even skinnier, holding a fucking tazer !

“You let go of my friend, or I fry you.”

Really, Brett wanted to laugh at the display because come on, the wind could blow that kid away, but he walked aside, letting the other kick the man one last time before leaving the alley.

“Took you long enough. You called the police on his ass ?” Aleks asked his friend.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s definitly fucked now.”

That sounded so casual, not like two almost young adults talking about incriminating a predator. What a world.

“You got some money ? I’m hungry.” The skinny asian was holding his stomach now.

“Got his wallet at least.” He gave it to his friend and gave a mean look to Brett “Thanks, asshole”

“Hey, I was trying to protect you !”

What a bunch of ungratefull little…Brett wanted to be angry but the mischievelous look on Aleks’ face made him froze.

“Got a car ? A place ?” The kid was quick to change his mood, really.

Brett hesitated, because they looked like two kids trying to survive on the streets, even if they seemed good at it so far…Shit, he wasn’t a babysitter !

“It’s only you two ?”

“And you ? You alone ?” The skinniest was still holding the tazer to him.

Fair enough, not a lot of trush right there. Brett sighed and told them his address, in the shittiest part of the town, but it was still a roof if they needed. They mocked him and left and Brett regretted his kind actions. At least they made him walk away from the alcohol for the night.

He went home, pretty sure he’ll never saw them ever again, but at 3am someone knocked at his door. He was ready to take out his gun when he heard the two bickering about some gross fries they ordered a little before.

It reminded Brett of his old Crew and all the bullshit they kept doing to each others. He opened the door and they went in without being invited, throwing two bags on his small table. They made themselves a place to stay for the night, taking turns to sleep, not trusting the man yet.

When Brett asked if they needed anything, he recieved a middle finger by the Russian who threw himself on his couch, using his old tv.

That’s how it started.

Years later, after Aleks left and made a Crew by himself, calling him sometimes for tips and support, making him come back to them, after Aron left for his own good, Brett sometimes think about that strange night. He wonders how things would have turned if he ignored the young guy with a soft skin and the mischievous smile.

“Brett, stop dreaming we have money to count” James is complaining. “I don’t plan on spending the night with you losers.” He’s tired and cranky and ready to throw a fit.

Trevor is almost asleep on a stack of money, a little more inches and the sweet cash will be his pillow for the night, it’s a matter of minutes now. The room is quiet, except for the delicious noise of the expensive paper and some muted music coming from outside for some reason.

That reason is clear when Aleks comes in, kicking the door open with a big smile, followed by Joe. The three looks up slowly and Brett is blessed by a big duffel bag thrown in his face by the Russian.

“Fuck me up daddy ! Baby is bringing in more cash !”

Trevor just says a really tired “Ew” which is lost behind the scream of James because the bag made their money fell, they’ll have to count all over again !

Brett laughs, tired as well, opening the bag and appreciating the amount of money the two made tonight, while Aleks runs away from James who is yelling and throwing money at him.

He never really imagined having kids, but he has too much now.


End file.
